Finding Understanding
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Loki en a assez. Gabriel a besoin d'un nouveau corps.


**Finding Understanding**

Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Pas tellement à cause de son combat avec Thor. Plutôt à cause de ce qu'avait dit Odin. Juste avant qu'il ne lâche prise et dégringole dans l'abîme.

_Non, Loki._

Odin l'avait rejeté. Comme toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Loki ne serait jamais assez bien pour Odin, jamais – et n'était-ce pas normal, puisqu'après tout, il n'était qu'un avorton de Géant des Glaces ? Même pas assez bien pour des monstres. La lie de la lie.

_Tu n'es rien._

Le vieux refrain, celui qui l'avait toujours hanté, celui qui avait résonné de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fréquemment dans son esprit alors que Thor accaparait de plus en plus l'attention. Thor était toujours brillant, Thor était si puissant, Thor était digne de tous les honneurs, Thor avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie.

Et Loki n'était rien.

Rien d'autre que le second fils, la honte de la famille puisqu'il préférait la lecture au combat, le prince qui aurait dû porter des jupes pour son usage de la magie, l'avorton abandonné à la mort qu'Odin avait ramassé dans le but d'en faire un pantin politique. Rien de plus.

Il n'était rien.

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela._

Qui… ?

Il ferma les yeux alors que la lumière l'assaillait – là où seul régnait l'obscurité venait d'apparaître une lumière si éblouissante qu'elle lui brûlait la rétine même à travers ses paupières closes. Douces Nornes ! Il ne voulait pas devenir aveugle !

_Oups. Pardonne-moi, c'est vrai que ce serait dommage de faire fondre dans leurs orbites d'aussi jolis globes oculaires. Et ces cils ! Pour un peu, je te croirais apparenté à un certain chasseur de ma connaissance… Combien de filles se sont-elles évanouies face à ces yeux-là, dis-moi ?_

Loki ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi désorienté de sa vie. Il sentait… il sentait le pouvoir de cet… cet _être_. Jamais encore il n'avait confronté à une telle puissance. Odin exsudait le pouvoir, certes. Mais il n'était _pas _le pouvoir personnifié.

Cet _être_… cet être était différent. Le pouvoir était une de ses composantes intrinsèques, Loki le sentait par chaque fibre de son corps. Et… cette chose lui disait qu'il _avait de jolis yeux_.

Un rire retentit dans l'esprit du prince déchu – un son semblable à un carillon éolien, des cloches de cristal et d'argent tintant par une matinée étincelante d'hiver.

_Que puis-je te dire ? J'existe exprès pour désarçonner les gens. Tout comme toi, jeune fripon. Tu n'es pas encore un maître Embrouilleur comme moi, mais tu as le talent pour…_

Un Embrouilleur ? Loki connaissait l'insulte, depuis la première farce qu'il avait élaborée pour rabattre le caquet d'un jeune noble parlant trop. L'une des si nombreuses insultes formant le cortège de titres qui lui était attribué. Embrouilleur. Menteur. Parle d'or.

_A t'écouter, on croirait que c'est mal._

L'être semblait vaguement surpris. Comme si c'était positif. Comme si c'était quelque chose à _valoriser_.

_Et bien, cela fait partie de toi. Et tout le monde a besoin d'un Embrouilleur, même si personne ne veut l'admettre. Le monde a besoin de Chaos, et tu le sais._

De Chaos ? Loki hésitait entre éclater de rire et fondre en larmes. Peut-être ferait-il les deux. Quand on voyait le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie…

La présence de l'autre s'intensifia, pesant sur ses pensées, et il se recroquevilla d'instinct, tentant de se protéger derrière de maladroits boucliers mentaux. L'être suinta à travers sans la moindre difficulté et recouvrit entièrement son esprit, comme la mer submergeant la plage à la marée montante.

_Waouh. Tu en as _vraiment _pris sur la gueule, on dirait._

Le ton n'était pas moqueur. Il reconnaissait juste un fait. Et il ne dégoulinait pas de pitié, mais il n'était pas dépourvu de toute trace de compassion.

C'était… c'était _bon_. Quelqu'un le voyait. Il sentait la présence de l'autre dans son esprit, il savait que la créature l'avait mis complètement à nu, exposant tous ses défauts, toutes ses imperfections, tous ses crimes – et ne le détruisait pas sous l'effet du dégoût. L'être reconnaissait sa laideur, mais ne le jugeait pas.

Un pétillement amusé, comme des bulles remontant à la surface.

_Quand je pense que ma spécialité, c'est supposé être de juger. Mon bonhomme, tu sais que tu es complètement bousillé ?_

Loki sentit à nouveau un rire désespéré tenter de remonter le long de sa gorge. Il aurait fallu être aveugle, sourd et totalement crétin pour ne pas se rendre compte de cela.

Personne ne voudrait plus de ce qu'il était devenu, même en se forçant. Même pas ce balourd blond de Thor.

_Hm. Problème de grand frère ? Je connais ça. _Mon _grand frère m'a planté un couteau dans le cœur. Au moins, le tien n'essayait pas de te tuer._

Ouais. Piètre consolation. Mais la vie pouvait être plus cruelle que la mort, parfois. Qui sait si Thor n'avait pas essayé de le faire souffrir ?

_Enfin, me faire attaquer de la sorte, ça m'a quand même bien amoché. Je ne dirais pas non à un petit peu d'aide… et il se trouve que tu peux me la donner._

Loki sursauta mentalement. Lui, aider ? Alors qu'il flottait dans le vide, vidé de toute sa magie suite à la bataille ?

_Être désincarné, ce n'est pas des plus intéressants, tu sais. Il me faut un corps. Que dirais-tu de me prêter le tien ?_

Cette fois, le sursaut du prince déchu fut nettement plus prononcé. La présence de l'autre palpita légèrement en lui.

_N'aie pas peur. Je ne peux pas me glisser en toi si tu n'es pas d'accord. Si tu acceptes… et bien, tu t'endormiras. Et tu ne pourras sans doute plus jamais te réveiller. Je prends un peu beaucoup de place dans le cerveau de mon hôte, alors si tu acceptes, ce ne sera sans doute pas réversible. Ton corps sera à moi, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en changer._

Intellectuellement, les termes du contrat effarouchaient Loki. Basiquement, il s'agissait de se laisser effacer, d'abandonner le contrôle de son enveloppe à une autre entité. Il ne voulait plus être le pantin de qui que ce soit !

Mais cet être… cet être ne lui avait fait aucun mal alors que ça aurait pu l'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron. Non, la créature lui laissait le choix. Et dernièrement, personne ne lui avait laissé un choix.

Et il se sentait si mal. Il voulait tout oublier. Ne plus rien ressentir. Juste… juste s'endormir.

La présence de l'autre palpita de nouveau.

_Est-ce que tu acceptes ?_

Loki se décontracta totalement, prêt à laisser la présence l'envahir.

_Dis-le à voix haute. Dis que je peux entrer._

Une voix rauque s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du prince déchu :

« …Tu peux entrer. »

Et l'autre se déversa en lui, et c'était comme se laisser sombrer dans l'océan, laisser l'eau remplir ses poumons alors qu'il coulait inexorablement…

Mais ça ne faisait pas mal.

_C'est bon. Tu peux dormir, maintenant._

Il se laissa sombrer.


End file.
